


Stay

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: After Cyrus walks away, TJ feels alone and empty as be watched the love of his life walk away from him.He had the unshakable feeling he'd jeopardized their entire friendship-possibly forever.Why couldn't Cyrus just stay?





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is basically a short angst fic, but this time it's from TJ's perspective. If you want to get both sides of the story, I recommend reading Never if you haven't already. Thanks and enjoy this!

After Cyrus had left, just one solitary word echoed endlessly through TJ's mind.

Stay. 

Why couldn't Cyrus just stay? 

TJ took himself back to the swings with Kira. It had been their place and yet he'd ruined it. 

Classic TJ. Anything good, he had to ruin it. 

How could he have been so stupid? If only he'd been more stubborn, more persistent with Kira. Not allowed her to drag him onto the swings. 

Yet, he had. 

With Cyrus, swinging was fun. Yet Kira literally everything a bet. 

"Bet you I can swing higher." 

TJ felt his heart shatter at that moment. Those were the exact words he'd said to Cyrus when they first met at the swings. 

Kira knew how competitive TJ was, and used this to her advantage. When was she ever not manipulative? 

And the piggy back, too. She was practically choking him. 

If that had been Cyrus, Cyrus would be considerate and leaned backwards a little, and let him breathe. He felt like he couldn't take a breather with everything he was doing wrong. He always had apologies to make. It was exhausting. 

If that had been Cyrus, Cyrus would have giggled in that adorable way he did, as though he'd eaten all the sunshine. He lit up TJ's life like nobody else did with a smile, a laugh or a touch. They always hung out at TJ's lockers in the morning, chatting about their lives. Cyrus was an interesting person, and TJ was always fascinated to hear more about him and his life, his therapist parents and his screenplays, the Jewish traditions his family kept and the ones they were more relaxed on, the latest fact he had found out. TJ loved it. Cyrus was the only person be could talk to like this. He had meant it, that time. TJ didn't feel comfortable opening up to anybody else. 

If that had been Cyrus, Cyrus would have been caring enough to check if he was hurting TJ's back or not, instead of just jumping on. TJ's back felt heavy with the weight of his guilt, although not quite as heavy as his heart. His heart felt heavy with his suppressed feelings and inward shame at the betrayal. At times like these, TJ's shoulders felt heavy with the weight of the world. 

If it had been Cyrus, his shoulders would have been heavy with the weight of his world. 

Yet Cyrus had walked away. 

TJ had insisted that him and Kira weren't a couple, despite it looking like it. Cyrus hadn't believed it, though. He somehow erroneously thought they were hitting it off. 

More like, he was close to hitting her, he was that hurt and upset. She'd manipulated him and used his crush against him, and turned the aforementioned crush against him too. Maybe that's why they called it a crush. It was crushing. She deserved a slap for that one.

TJ was surprised at his sudden violent thoughts. Kira was a fun person, and in the right situations she could be kind. Having violent thoughts about her was probably uncalled for. What had gotten in to him? 

Where had it all gone wrong? 

Therein lay the crux of the problem; Costume Day. 

TJ had felt like such a traitor that day, turning up on his double dribble shirt.If he'd explained the situation to Cyrus, he'd be outed to the whole school. He wasn't ready for so many people to know. They could be so homophobic, after all. 

He was going to call, but felt self conscious. If Cyrus, a straight guy, had figured out TJ had feelings for him... 

TJ squeezed his eyes shut. It would hurt too much, the inevitable rejection he'd receive from Cyrus. 

And that was if they ever spoke again. 

But Cyrus had promised to meet him again. He said 'definitely.' What if it was a broken, empty promise? 

TJ would have lost one of the only good things in his life. He couldn't bear that thought. The pain was just too overwhelming, and it drowned out anything rational, reasonable or even anything happy.

He'd believed Cyrus had been avoiding him, earlier. It certainly seems that way, how if TJ was walking towards Cyrus in one direction, Cyrus would walk past him in the other the minute he saw him with Kira. The texts he hadnt replied to. The calls left unanswered. 

But Cyrus had reassured him that he'd never do that. TJ wanted a spark of hope, so he held on to it firmly. Cyrus had been busy, most likely, and couldn't help it. Besides, he wasn't obliged to talk to TJ. He chose to. 

But he also chose to walk away from TJ. When he'd disappeared like that, insisting he'd hang out with TJ less and that he was happy for him, TJ instinctively knew something was wrong. Odd. Different. 

Like something had passed between them, something TJ couldn't figure out. 

As Cyrus had left, he had the unshakeable he'd jeopardized their entire friendship-forever. 

Why couldn't Cyrus just stay?

Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked this!


End file.
